


A Different Story

by Wynter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Evil Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, OOC, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Powerful Ron, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Smart Ron, evil is good good is evil, haha - Freeform, the rest is a mystery, you'll have to figure it out yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_rose/pseuds/Wynter_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Dursley dropped the still sleeping child off on the steps of a rundown orphanage in central London called Wool’s Orphanage, the note his wife had written pinned to the blanket he was wrapped in, before hurrying away before anyone could see him. Minutes later a young man dropped a similar basket off alongside the first, with a similar note pinned to its blanket, and left without so much as looking back one last time. The children slept through it all, they were all alone in the world now. The fate of the Wizarding World had just changed, even if no one would realize it for another ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original "A Different Story" I felt the original no longer faced the direction I wanted to go in with this story. So I've rewritten it, I hope you like it better because I definitely do! 
> 
> Much Love from your friendly neighborhood author  
> Wynter_rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story has been rewritten it's all new.  
> Why? you ask  
> why not! I say  
> no really I just really didn't like what I had written before so I changed it tell me what you think! I love to hear from you!
> 
> your friendly neighborhood author
> 
> Wynter_rose

As the sun rose over the rooftops of a painfully ordinary neighborhood the morning of November the first 1981, nothing seemed out of place. The lawns of the almost identical houses were cut to exactly the same length, the gardens immaculate, the cars shining in the morning light, the scene was absolutely serene, if a little plain. The peace of the morning was unceremoniously shattered however by a shrill scream coming from the front porch of number four. The origin of the scream came in the form of a thin horse-like woman, who had just discovered a baby where her milk bottles should have been. Number four was the residence of the Dursley household, a particularly nasty family who prided themselves in being “perfectly normal thank you very much,” and despised anything out of the ordinary in any way. So upon finding the child on her porch she immediately bought him in, holding the basket as far away from her as possible, to get the abnormality away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. She called for her husband, who had not yet left for work and set the basket on the floor. Mr.Dursley came waddling down the stairs, for he was very large, and stopped in front of his wife with a confused expression on his piggish face.  


“What’s wrong Petunia, is something the matter with Dudley?” He inquired, not seeing the basket on the floor.  


“Nothings wrong with Dudley, Vernon look,” she explained pointing towards the basket at her feet. Vernon looked startled at seeing the child laying in the basket at his wife’s feet.  


“Where did that come from?” Vernon asked in alarm. Petunia said nothing, merely handed her husband the letter that had been lying with the child when she first brought him inside. The letter was addressed with emerald green ink and the envelope was made from parchment that was yellowed from age. If possible Vernon looked even more alarmed, he knew of only one place that used that color ink; the magical world.  


“Get rid of it.” Vernon stated sternly his voice hard and cold. Petunia scowled,  


“I was already planning to, you will take him to an orphanage on your way into work this morning, and we will never speak of this again.” She stated harshly. Vernon nodded his head and went off to finish getting ready. While Petunia waited she destroyed the letter that had come with him, after getting the child’s name and birthday, and wrote a new note with the information she had collected from the letter. She scoffed at the threat of what would happen if she did not keep the child, and handed the basket to her husband as he left through the front door.  


Vernon Dursley dropped the still sleeping child off on the steps of a rundown orphanage in central London called Wool’s Orphanage, the note his wife had written pinned to the blanket he was wrapped in, before hurrying away before anyone could see him. Minutes later a young man dropped a similar basket off alongside the first, with a similar note pinned to its blanket, and left without so much as looking back one last time. The children slept through it all, they were all alone in the world now.  
The world around the children grew quiet and all life in the surrounding area halted. A man appeared above the children. He was tall, handsome, and elegantly dressed in finely made black clothing. He whispered something to the softly sleeping babies and they were suddenly encompassed by a brightly glowing light. When the light dissipated the man was gone and the children in the baskets had changed. The first child’s hair had grown blacker with a blood red sheen when it hit the light, his facial structure had changed as well his cheekbones were higher his eyes larger. The second child had changed more dramatically her hair had turned black as a raven's wing, her face became doll like, and her eyes had become a luminous violet framed by thick dark lashes. The figure disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared and life resumed around the sleeping children.  


The children slept on, they did not awaken when they were jostled by the matron almost tripping on them, they did not awaken when she yelled inside that there were two more, and they did not awaken when she pulled them out of their baskets and roughly placed them into a cot. The children slept on for an hour or more after the matron had left them alone and only woke when the clock from the old church next door chimed eleven. 

Harry Potter’s eyes snapped open. Vibrant green eyes looked around the room calculatingly, he scanned the room slowly stopping when he saw a slight discrepancy in the shadows surrounding his bed.  


“Good try Hermione, but I know you’re there,” He said aloud in bored tone. His sister appeared from the shadows grinning like a mad woman and cackled, further cementing the mad woman persona in Harry’s mind.  


“I almost gotcha that time baby brother!” she cooed giggling maniacally. Harry just stared unimpressed into her brilliant amethyst eyes. She giggled again and Harry cracked a smile, his cold and aloof mask falling away.  


“You know what today is ickle Harrykins?” His sister asked still grinning. Harry scowled at the nickname that he so passionately despised, but answered her question anyway,  


“July the thirty-first,” He stated matter of factly. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother who had obviously forgotten the significance of that particular date... again.  


“Silly baby brother, you must be lost in that head of yours again, it’s our birthday today!” Harry stared uncomprehendingly for a second before his eyes widened.  


“Oh, OH, how did I forget again?” the last part he said more to himself than to anyone else. Hermione simply smiled at her brother and then proceeded to pull him out of bed suddenly by the foot. Harry yelped in alarm from the sudden attack and frowned again at his sister.  


“Be careful Hadrian do that too often and your face will stick like that,” Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room not even looking at Harry. Harry scowled harder, this time in confusion. He had lived with Hermione all his life yet he still had no idea how she did that. Harry still in his thinking mode stood up and brushed himself off before proceeding to get dressed.  


Harry found his sister in the library, only after searching practically the whole orphanage in a daze like state Hermione liked to call his thinking cloud. Harry would be the first to admit that when he has just woken up he often gets lost in thought, but all the same, he resented title his sister had given it. It wasn’t a thinking cloud, more of a thought library where he could organize his thoughts before the day fully started. Hermione would cackle like a hyena if she ever heard what Harry called his “thinking cloud” inside of his own head.  


“You're in a thinking cloud about what to call your thinking cloud!” she would say before falling over in a fit of laughter. Harry grimaced at the thought. He shook his head clearing all thought of cackling sisters and thinking clouds away, before proceeding into the library the twins had claimed as their own. Really no one ever came in before they claimed it, but after the Potter children were spotted spending a lot of time in the room it became somewhere the other kids stayed away from at all costs. Harry and Hermione were not well-liked by the other children in the orphanage, in fact, they were feared and hated by the other children as well as by the staff. Both children possessed unnatural amounts of intelligence, with IQ’s of over two hundred which until then was entirely unprecedented. They also had an ethereal grace about them that drew all eyes in a room to them when they moved. The most unusual part of them, however, was the beauty they both were gifted with. Both children had porcelain colored skin, aristocratic facial structures, and an angelic innocence about them that proved to get them out of even the toughest situations. Because of all that, the other children in the orphanage were jealous, and at first, they took out their jealousy on the Potter children. They would steal their food, ransack their room, or even go as far as to beat on the siblings. Then one day everything changed, Harry and Hermione suddenly changed. They had always been cold and aloof towards everyone at Wool’s orphanage, but suddenly they became even closer to each other. They would sit and stare at each other for hours seemingly having silent conversations with each other. Other times, when the other children would steal their food, those children would become violently ill and only become better when they were on the brink of death. Another time one of the children, who had ransacked the twins room, went entirely insane and was committed to an insane asylum. After that incident none of the children nor did the matrons ever try anything against the twins.  


Harry walked into the library and sat next to his sister, after picking up a book from a nearby shelf and began to read enjoying his sister's presence. They sat like this for a while just enjoying each others company and the stories they were engrossed with. They were startled back into reality however when they felt a presence come into the room with them. Immediately they looked up and towards the intruder with identical blank faces. The matron, who was the intruder, looked at them in barely hidden fear and announced,  


“There is a gentleman who wishes to speak with you two in the foyer, behave, ” She said the last word with a glare at the siblings before leaving the room. Hermione tilted her head at Harry with questioning eyes, Harry not knowing what to say shrugged and proceeded to walk out towards the foyer in search of the mystery man. Hermione not wanting to be outdone by her brother's nonchalant attitude, skipped ahead of him cackling in her own, slightly insane, way. Like, Harry, she had “thinking clouds” but hers usually revolved around experiments she was dying to try, Hermione’s experiments usually involved fire and small animals, and were usually illegal. Harry often times made these experiments worse by contributing his own ideas, that usually involved blowing something up, and you could always tell when they had been experimenting because Harry would skip along with his sister instead of his usual apathetic approach. When they reached the foyer, they were greeted by a man dressed in a black muggle suit. The man was tall and lean, with greasy long black hair, sickly sallow skin, and hard cold black eyes. The man was sneering at his surroundings as if he considered himself above visiting such places, to be fair the twins felt the same way about the orphanage. When they reached the man he turned his attention to them and was momentarily visibly shocked, if only to the overly observant Potter twins, before collecting himself and motioning for the siblings to lead the way. They complied and linked arms with each other leading the strange man to their room. When they entered their tiny living quarters they sat down on Hermione’s bed as one and liked up at the unknown man who was still standing staring at them as if they were a puzzle he needed to figure out. Then suddenly he spoke in a smooth deep voice that, had they been anyone other than themselves, would have been quite intimidating.  


“ I am Professor Severus Snape, I am a teacher at Hogwarts school, and I am here to invite you to attend said school this coming school year,” here he paused at the blank looks he was getting from the children,”Hogwarts is a school for magic,” he continued, at this the siblings grinned, and Hermione spoke aloud in a childish voice,  


“Oh magic is it, Harrykins they’re finally here to tell us about magic!” She exclaimed before trailing off in a fit of laughter. Harry grinned at his sister, before speaking,  


“I told you they would be here soon, Mione!” Harry said in a mock superior tone. Severus watched the interaction between the two in mounting horror. He had heard conversations eerily similar many years ago between to other dark haired children. Except for this time they seemed to know information they had no way of gathering on their own. Harry grinned again, this Snape person looked like he was in pain, and if Harry enjoyed anything it was pain caused by confusion.  


“I think we broke the professor Mione,” Harry mock-whispered to his sister, Hermione grinned back before cackling maniacally again. That seemed to snap Snape out of whatever daze he was in and he glared at the children. 

“Would you mind telling me how it is you already know what I came here to tell you?” He asked in what should have been an intimidating tone of voice, had they not been Harry and Hermione Potter. They twins just grinned at the professor, not saying a word. Severus stared at the siblings for a little longer until it became evident they were unaffected. He huffed, then he reached into the front pocket of his coat and pulled out two envelopes with their names on them, and handed them to the children. The children grinned at the dour professor and quickly tore the letters open. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Mr. H. Potter  
Wools Orphanage, London  
Last room, Hall 3

Dear Mr.Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

The twins grinned at each other again. It was real they were going to be leaving the orphanage, they were going to be learning Magic! They turned towards the professor and asked in unison,  


“When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I have no beta so you guys are my editors. Help a sister out! Also this is probably going to be the shortest chapter so no need to worry! I just needed to introduce my new Harry and Hermione fun aren't they!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hollowed Prophecies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271197) by [magic12699yaoiryu (sidd12699yaoiryu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidd12699yaoiryu/pseuds/magic12699yaoiryu)




End file.
